The present invention relates to an appliance lid lock and method for using same.
Many appliances include an access opening and a lid moveable from an open position to a closed position in covering relation over the access opening.
Lid locks have been provided for retentively engaging the lid in its closed position so as to lock it against being opened during the time that the appliance is operating. It is desirable from a safety standpoint to prevent the actuation of the appliance drive system at all times except when the lid is in its closed or locked position.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved appliance lid lock and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an appliance lid lock that prevents actuation of the appliance drive except when the appliance lid is closed and in its locked position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an appliance lid lock and method for using same which prevents the actuation of the drive mechanism whenever the lid is in an open position or in any position other than its closed and locked position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an appliance lid lock and method for using same which senses the position of the lid so as to permit the actuation of the appliance drive mechanism only when the lid is in its closed and locked position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an appliance lid lock and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.